


Two can play that game

by translance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Complicated Relationships, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Lance (Voltron), kind of, lance and keith dont understand their own feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/translance/pseuds/translance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm in love with you," He bites his lip,"…but I don't want to be in a relationship with you."</p><p>Keith pries himself from the grip holding him down against the boy below him. Dark oceanic eyes staring up with such a sense of innocence and ignorance it irritates him. Sheets rustle, bed creaking when he pulls back to sit on his heels, frowning as he goes.</p><p>"Lance, you can't say shit like that when we're about to have sex."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two can play that game

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is my first voltron fic and my first one posted on this account yaay
> 
> Just a warning, this fic is rated M because while there isn't graphic sex (if there even ever will be), sexual relationships are a main part in this fic. And most, if not all, are open sexual relationships.
> 
> Thanks for reading ♡ Title of fic is from Heartbeat by Childish Gambino, title of chapter from Nights by Frank Ocean

 

 

 Keith has a notoriously bad habit of becoming a ghost. Naturally he's less socially inclined and often to focused on other aspects of his life to frequently keep up with people. Whether it's a guy he met at the library or friends he's known for years, he tends to fade out. 

So he understands that it is a bit hypocritical of him to be fuming right now.

The physics work in front him forgotten, he sluggishly tosses his phone against the cushion next to him. Groaning under his breath, he chugged out of the paper cup sitting in front him.

The snap of notebook lashing the wooden table brings him back to the present. "Keith, if you don't knock that self-brooding emo shit off right now, I swear to every god above, I will strangle you."  The warm lights of the café glints off Pidges circular glasses in a menacing glare. They just arrived from their last class of the day, so it wasn't much surprise that they had the patience of a toddler. If anything, he completely understands. Lance was meant to call him hours ago during the break between his classes and given the recent results of his own phone calls, its practically pointless to try to communicate with the taller boy.

Shiro interrupts his internal vent with a sigh and soft smile, "I think what Pidge actually means is that you can always talk to us about anything, theres no need to bottle it up."

Keith glances back at his phone, sneering at it. On impulse, he shoves the electronic into his backpack. Boots slam on the ground as he stands up, "Fucking Lance, supposed to call me hours ago." He mutters. Pidge pipes in again, ableit much calmer, "Lance? He said he was hanging out with that guy from his Chem class again today."

Pidge wasn't much of a liar, but holy god, did Keith ever wish it was a joke,

"That _asshole_ -" 

 

If it was, then maybe Lance would live to see the next sun.

 

Half way through his rampage across campus, the infuriated boy's phone starts to chime. Keits knuckles turn white gripping his phone while he sneers at the ID before slamming the green phone option, "How nice of you to return my calls, Lance." He grits through teeth, eyebrows knitted together. 

"Whooaa there, Hot Shot, I know you're most likely pissed at me-"

"You think so? Then why the hell are you calling me?" He hisses. 

Theres a beat of silence between the two. Keith breaths in deeply before exhaling, calming his temper but a frown remains stagnant on his expression.

"Listen, I was…This guy from Chem said he was going to study with me today, and ended up fucking me over. Can you just come over? I wanna talk to you." 

 Tugging his scarf tighter around neck, he acknowledges the words. ' _Ending up fucking me over_ ' meant the guy either didn't want to have sex with Lance or the sex didn't live up to his standards. ' _I wanna talk to you_ ' means he'll have to make up for what other dude didn't do.

 

"Fine."

 

 

Moans reverbrate off the walls, undoubtly being caught by Lance's neighbours. Keith treks down Lances tan torso while leaving open mouth kisses in his wake. Lances soft fingers tangle through his dark hair, his own fingers fumble for the button of the others jeans. He kisses a trail up to one of the scars just under the tallers nipple, gently pressing his lips to the smooth skin. 

How unoriginal, this cycle of fighting and fucking continuing on strong for almost  3 years. Keith pretending he's going to pass up an offer to sleep with Lance, and the latter living up to his reputation, then leading to upholding the benefitial relationship they've built since they met in Ap physics class freshman year of college.

"Keith…"

Patiently, he slips down the fabric covering Lances hips, following the edge with his tongue. "Keith…Hey, listen…" Lance hums, eyes blissfully closed.

An endless circle of horny Keith dealng with his sexual feelings, flippant Lance getting everyone to fall in love with him, and unemotional morning afters.

"Lance, if you tell another me a pun-"

 

"I'm in love with you," He bites his lip,"…but I don't want to be in a relationship with you."

 

Keith pries himself from the grip holding him down against the boy below him. Dark oceanic eyes staring up with such a sense of innocence and ignorance it irritates him. Sheets rustle and the bed creaks when he pulls back to sit on his heels, frowning as he goes.

"Lance, you cant say shit like that when we're about to have sex."

Cerulean eyes narrow, he pulls himself up and back, lanky legs lifting to create distance between the two of them. Lance crosses his arms, "I did say I needed to tell you something." A sense of urgency severely lacking from his tone. Keith blinks blankly at him. "Was I wrong to assume that meant you wanted to have sex?" He watched him gawk at the blunt response.

"I am an emotional person, who's mind isn't always on sex like someone, apparently."

He scowls.

"My mind is on sex because that's what we do. At least I'm not getting my feelings and our sexual relationship confused with each other."

Lances eyes widen, a hand brought up for theatrics drops lifelessly to the mattress. In the whole expanisve universe, the most unusal thing with Lance McClain in the room, is dead quietness. The heater thrummed in the corner as his face began contorting from loss of words, to dejection, to confusion, to aggravation, in less time than Keith had to process.

Long legs stretch off the wobbled bed,  grabbing the wrinkled tye dye shirt off the floor and slipping it over his head. He turned back to his friend sitting on the bed, "Are you pissed because I don't wanna date you?"

To be completely honest, Keith isn't sure why he's so irritated. 

"You're always saying we need to talk to each other more and be honest, and yet you're acting like a dick!"

He snaps back, "It's cause I don't love you like that! We have mess around and that's it!"His face livid, tension sparking heat in the small dorm. Lance curls his fists intk balls at his sides, "We'll then it's good that I don't even want to date you!"

 

"Fine!"

 

"Whatever!"

 

"Good!"

 

"Great!"

 

"Fantastic!"

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is appreciated! ☆ 
> 
> The chapters will probably get longer since I know where I'm going with this. If there are any mistakes, I'll most likely fix them when I post the next chapter.


End file.
